


If That Mockingbird Don't Sing

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: After the battle of New York, Tony surprises Natasha.





	If That Mockingbird Don't Sing

  
The first time Natasha enters Tony's workshop, she's invited. It is a few weeks after the battle of New York, and he has been outfitting Stark Tower to fit their needs. An armory, a gym, sleeping quarters. The morning she comes to the lab, Tony is hyper and expansive, rushing to intercept her as she comes through the door. 

"I had a few ideas for you, Natasha."

He's made her a new suit, electric batons, updated widow's bites. Natasha watches his animation as he explains the features, and wonders when it was, exactly, that Tony Stark got into her heart.  



End file.
